Big Time Rush Awards, 2014
by BTR FF Awards
Summary: You know what time it is! The time to start sending in your favorite authors and voting for your favorite stories! Read now for more info and don't forget to follow this story to be updated!
1. Chapter 1

That's right! We are back! Its the **BIG TIME RUSH FAN FICTION AWARDS 2014! **

***Categories will remain the same as last time and all new ones are being added. The categories are now being processed though our team and will be posted as a next chapter. So make sure you FOLLOW THIS STORY to receives new updated on the categories and the nominees with it.**

**Speaking of nominees, send in (through a PM) who you think is worthy of being a nominee, no matter what category or genre they might be subjected in. **

**How Nominees Get Nominated:**

If we get a recurring amount of PMs for the same nominee that you want to be nominated, they have a guarantee of getting a spot in the Awards. You can also send numerous amounts of PMs for the same author. You are unlimited to each 'vote' you send in.

**How To Vote:**

This year, voting will not be on the head of the profile like last year. That was too complicated and we received a lot of questions about that. So this year, you could vote by our forum. Which is also being processed.

**How Long Voting Will Last:**

Voting will last for 1 1/2 weeks. We want to spread our time for voting, but at the same time, we don't want to extend it to keep people waiting. Our team agreed that that would be long enough for voting.

**Extra Info**

Our team is not associated with any of the nominees/ or do not have any special relationship that may/would jeopardize the results. If we happen to tie, like last year we will hold extra time for that category until we have an uneven amount of votes. Until then, all the other categories would be ut on hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the new choices for the 2014 BTR FF Choice Awards

* * *

**Favorite Romance Story  
Favorite Drama Story  
Favorite Horror Story  
Favorite Hurt/Comfort Story**

**Favorite Kames Story  
Favorite Kogan Story  
Favorite Kenlos Story  
Favorite Jarlos Story  
Favorite Jogan Story  
****Favorite Kames Story****Favorite Cargan Story**

**Favorite New Breakout Story Of The Year  
Favorite Breakout Author Of The Year**

**Favorite Rated M Scene with Kames**  
**Favorite Rated M Scene with Kogan**  
**Favorite Rated M Scene with Kenlos**  
**Favorite Rated M Scene with Jarlos  
Favorite Rated M Scene with Jogan  
Favorite Rated M Scene with Kames  
Favorite Rated M Scene with Cargan**

**Favorite In-Progress Story  
Favorite Completed Story**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: February 20**

Sorry the voting process has been taking forever. If you haven't heard, we have been having weather problems in the Eastern part of the US and it shut off all of our power. Thus, not making us able to work on getting the nominees and the voting process.

We think that it's going to be tomorrow that everything will be finished. We really want to see who everyone would vote for. We are even so excited to vote for ourselves! **(Yes, we can do that.)**

Just know that we are trying to get things together. It's going to be all together tomorrow.

Make sure you follow this 'story' to get more updates!


	4. This Years Nominees

**FAVORITE ROMANCE STORY**

Silence is Serenity, by JMLHCPKSfan  
For Every Minute, by dontcryMasha  
Office Hours, by WoNdY Alice

**FAVORITE DRAMA STORY**

Learning to Love You, by ILoveLogie  
Baby I, by hiddensecretxc  
Untouchable, by EpicallyObsessed

**FAVORITE HORROR STORY**

The Roommate, by teenwolphs  
The Midnight Game, by DreamGirlSeddie  
Haunted, by IHeartLogiebear

**FAVORITE HURT/COMFORT STORY**

Make Me Shine, by Blossom Icing  
Perfect Picture, by Mysterious Kira  
I Don't Want Your Pity, by ilovecarlospena93

**FAVORITE KAMES STORY**

Echoes of the Amplifiers, by Charwright5  
Ride, by henderlover  
Aftermath, by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS

**Favorite Kogan Story**

Beneath The Starlit Sky, by JMLHCPKSfan  
Please Don't Ever Leave Me, by Susuki6789  
Possession, by TheDuckKnight

**Favorite Kenlos Story**

Counting On You, by BigTimeGaga  
Library Encounter, by CaScAdEd-TeArS  
Beast, by Rhett9

**Favorite Jarlos**** Story**

After The Pain, I Still Love You, by Fallenangelqueen  
Black & Gold, by SkyRusher92  
His Possessive Side, by hiddensecretxc

**Favorite Jogan Story**

Staking His Claim, by Titled Heart  
That's How he Knew, by MagicHalo

**Favorite Rated M Scene with Kames**

Every Touch Will Bring Me To Life, by insideimasadrainbow  
Kames All Over, by XxxAnimaniacxxX  
A Good Morning, by lightamatchtoleavemebe

**Favorite In-****Progress** **Story**

The Universal Remote, by MusicLuvr16  
Life, by WoNdY Alice  
Untouchable, EpicallyObsessed

**Favorite Completed**** Story**

Trouble, by BS123  
Love Somebody, by Sonaaa  
His Mine, by DBZ AWESUM

* * *

**Note: Yes, we have left out the rated M nominees, not only because of time, but also because that we also wanted to try something new this time! After you finish voting the categories above, we want you to nominate and PM us YOUR favorite RATED M stories. Even if people do not nominate the same story as you multiple times, it still has a good chance of getting in.**

**Voting will be available through a Forum, which will be available by tomorrow, February 13, Midnight, EST. (12AM) **


	5. GO VOTE NOW

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**YOU MAY VOTE NOW!**

**type in fanfiction *dot net, and then afterwards, type /myforums/BTR-FF-Awards/5354547**


	6. Winners (Part 1)

**FAVORITE ROMANCE STORY**

Silence is Serenity, by JMLHCPKSfan

**FAVORITE DRAMA STORY**

Untouchable, by EpicallyObsessed

**FAVORITE HORROR STORY**

The Roommate, by teenwolphs

**FAVORITE HURT/COMFORT STORY**

Perfect Picture, by Mysterious Kira

**FAVORITE KAMES STORY**

Echoes of the Amplifiers, by Charwright5  
**  
Favorite Kogan**** Story**

Please Don't Ever Leave Me, by Susuki6789

**Favorite Jarlos**** Story**

After The Pain, I Still Love You, by Fallenangelqueen

**Favorite Jogan Story**

Staking His Claim, by Titled Heart

**Favorite In-****Progress** **Story**

Untouchable, by EpicallyObsessed

**Favorite Completed**** Story**

Love Somebody, by Sonaa

**Note: Yes, we have left out the rated M nominees, not only because of time, but also because that we also wanted to try something new this time! Now we told you to send in nominations through a PM for a Rated M scene, and those nominations are still coming in currently. Between the massive snow that we are getting hit with, this is all that we could give out at the moment. Forgive us?**


End file.
